To die in your arms
by SpookyClaire
Summary: New ending to Monday, No Pam.


I just wrote this while I'm still waiting for Lumpy to finish, sorry we've both had a bunch of tests lately and projects too, it really sucks so I wrote this about a year ago and edited it and put it up now. Enjoy and sorry for Ch.Ds.

To Die in Your Arms

Summery: A different ending to Monday, no Pam.

()equilsNot in Scully's POV

I ripped open Mulder shirt, and applied pressure to it. He winced in pain and he buried his face in my shirt. I stroked his hear.

"It's ok Mulder…" What a lie that was.

The gunshot hit his lung, and it was to close to his heart. Oh Mulder…

My cell phone began to ring.

Bernard looked at me.

"Answer it!" he barked/screamed at me. I positioned Mulder's head on my knee, and took my free hand to answer it.

"H-Hello" I stuttered…because Mulder will probably die…

"Agent Scully-"

"Skinner I-"

"Who is it?"

"My boss."

He grabbed the phone from me.

"Listen man, I've got a bomb in here and I'll blow us all to hell unless my demands are met, I have a gun too and the man in the red heads arms in gonna die first, but than again I like to watch him suffer." He thrust the phone at me hitting Mulder in the shoulder. I winced right with him.

"Skinner? Mulder's hurt badly…I think the bullet hit lung and is really close to his heart-"

"Mulder?" he asked, "That's his name? Give me the damn phone!" he took it "I want 1 Million dollars or old moldy here dies, and if I don't get it after that we all die!" he screamed and hung up. He walked to the table, and said.

"Go ahead! Talk, they'll be your last words anyway, but if I hear escape plans, we all die!"

I looked down at Mulder, his face was blank, but his eyes…his beautiful eyes…filled with pain and fear. I saw a tear in his eye, as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Please Mulder…it'll be ok. We'll get you out of here."

The man behind us crawled next to me. He winced for poor Mulder.

"He needs help…" the man said. The woman with him followed him, probably his wife. She gasped at him. They where old enough to be our parents, she took to Mulder in a motherly way.

"…He's in so much pain…" she gave him a sad sorry smile.

(Mulder _was_ in so much pain; he couldn't hear them.)

The black female bank teller who was close by asked "Can't you just let him go? He's going to die if he doesn't get medical help!"

"Shut your god damn mouth!" he yelled

"But…than at least let me get a first aid kit from the counter!"

"No."

"Sir! Please he's going to die! You don't want that do you?" asked the older woman

"No damn it!"

She was risking her life just to get a first aid kit. "God Damn it! Do you want this innocent man to die because of your selfish wants!"

"I will shoot you-"

"No you won't. I see how guilty you feel for this poor man, I know, I'm a mother."

He gave her a look and said, "Fine go get it."

She got up ran to the counter and ran back.

"Ms…"

"Becky."

"Thank you." I whispered grateful tears mixing with my distressed ones.

Oh god how I wanted this to end. I just wanted to get Mulder help so he may live to see Tuesday.

I watched the teller walk to the counted and got the first aid kit. It didn't have much, but enough to try to clean the wound. But I have to help him. When she walked back I asked Becky to hold him in her lap while I cleaned it. I asked her to hold him still for this would hurt. I cleaned out the wound with the antibiotics. He flinched several times. I cleaned off his chest, but it made no difference the blood just kept coming. I took Mulder back into my arms and cradled his head in my now clean hand. But the blood from his mouth dripped onto my 'clean' hand. And I stroked his face, I rocked him. Becky and he husband, the bank teller…Maria, was her name, the three sat near us. Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto Mulder's bleeding chest. He coughed slightly, than he wheezed for breath. "It'll be ok Mulder." When he coughed blood splattered onto the floor and my shirt, he gave me an apologetic look in his eyes. Then rested his head and closed his eyes. I shook him slightly.

"No, Mulder stay with me, you can't pass out now…please Mulder…" he looked at me. He looked so tiered and weak. But I couldn't let him sleep; if I did I would lose him for sure. The cell phone rang, we all looked up.

"What?" he barked into the cell. "You got it? Well, why don't I get Moldy to get it-?"

"He can't! He's hurt!"

"It was a joke red lighten up! Ok…uh Betty-"

"Becky."

"Well then _BECKY,_ Get the door and take it from them!" she stood "Wait!" she stopped "And tricks and it's goodbye to the damned life. She nodded and walked to the door. She opened the door and took the money on the ground and shut the door so she wouldn't get shot. She handed it to him and walked back to us. She looked at Mulder for a moment then she turned around.

"Have you no sympathy? Look at this man." Bernard didn't look at Mulder. "Look at him! He'll die unless he gets medical attention; please just let him and his partner go. Please. He needs help. Have you no sympathy! Have you no shame!" He looked at Becky. It was silent for a moment then…

He shot the ceiling.

"I said shut the hell up! ALL OF YOU! If you care so much about him! I'll shoot him! Take him out of his misery! Next person who talks about letting _anyone_ go signs Moldy's death certificate!"

Scully whimpered slightly and held Mulder close.

(The three could see the affection between the two.)

(Outside)

Maggie Scully ran to the scene.

"Walter!" she screamed as the people pushed her back. Skinner saw her and said to allow her. "What happened! Are Dana and Fox in there?" Skinner lowered his head and nodded. "Oh God! D-D-Did something happen!"

"When we called in Scully reported Mulder was shot, she thinks it hit his lung and was dangerously close to his heart…"

"Oh…my…god!" A tear ran down her cheek. "Are they still in there?" she asked

"Yes."

"Let me call." She dialed Dana Scully's cell phone.

(Inside)

The cell phone rang.

"What?…Who? Oh please, YO! RED!" he called to me. He threw the phone, Becky took it and placed it to my ear. I gave her a thankful look.

"Hello?" I asked

"Dana honey?"

"Mom?" I questioned in shock. Wait…shock…I only noticed now Mulder was shaking in not just fear, but he was cold, he was in shock!

"Dana? What happened?"

"Mom-Not now please. Mulder's hurt-"

"I heard, you have to get him out of there."

"We can't-"

"Give me that phone! Listen granny, shut up or your daughter and her lover boy die!" he smashed the cell phone.

I looked at my new friends, "He's gone into shock, he's cold-"

Becky and Mark (after he told me his name) took off their coats. And wrapped it over Mulder and my hand. Maria's coat was in back but that was ok. I took his shirt and coat, which had been earlier removed, and they wrapped it around too. Than we heard a gun shot. We waited to hear a scream, but what we heard was a window shattering and a thump. We looked; they had shot Bernard through the window. He was on the floor dead…bullet to the head. Paramedics came rushing in. They removed the coats and strapped him down.

George Town Medical Center

2 hours later

Mulder was still in surgery and it didn't look good. I'm still covered in his blood but I don't care, if it was going to be all I'll have left of him…than there was no way in hell I'm going to remove them.

I cried and cried in the night. That seemed to be all I do. Mulder is in the ICU in critical condition. They're not sure if…if…he'll survive…oh Jesus Christ lord above, please let him live.

I sit by his bedside. I place my gold cross necklace around his neck.

"May God Help You…" I whispered

At night I have nightmares of holding your bloody form in my arms.

3 Months Later.

They suggested I live with him. I bought a bigger apartment, and we live together. He lost so much blood and the bullet was stuck in a heart artery making his almost…almost die…he had to have open-heart-surgery, with many blood transfusions. He'll live…Oh thank you lord Jesus Christ.

1 Year Later

Mulder's back on his feet. Back to chasing vampires and little _gray_ men.

How I love him.

And I never will stop.

"Mulder,"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And we both knew it was true.

The End


End file.
